


Yoshiki

by parasaurorophus



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasaurorophus/pseuds/parasaurorophus
Summary: For the others, Murayama is just like a little kiddo who is strong enough, he is the youngest leader at all.





	Yoshiki

"Oi Murayama-san"

Murayama opened his eyes, he frowned slightly as he felt the pain in his head (He fought Kuryu's goons a night before).

In front of him, Furuya looked down at him (Murayama was on his favorite couch).

"Sorry to wake you up, but somebody wants to meet you" Furuya sat beside his leader. " I can kick his butt home if you want" he added.

"Who's the Kuryu grandpa?" Murayama looked at the tall man.

" He is one of the S.W.O.R.D's leaders "

Murayama smiled ignorantly as usual, "Cobra-chan?"

"Todoroki and his two pets won't let him enter the gate "

Murayama rose from the black sofa and hurried out of the classroom. Furuya rolled his eyes, their leader is difficult to guess, he always do spontaneously.

"Yo Cobra-chan, what are you doing here early in the morning?" Murayama greeted him in his usual silly tone.

Todoroki along with his two followers were there, leaned on the fence.

" Your task is over, back inside" Murayama hinted the three boys to leave.

" But Murayama ..." Todoroki seemed worried.

Murayama looked at him.

"It's just Cobra-chan he can not possibly burn this place "

Todoroki nodded before left that two men alone.

" So do you want to talk inside or outside? "

" You do not see all your men looking at me suspiciously like that, do you? " Cobra looked over at Oya high school students that stared at them from the window.

Murayama nodded like a child. " Let's get out "

-

-

-

"What do you want to talk about Cobra-chan?" Murayama leaned against the fence, Cobra stood beside him.

" Thank you "

Murayama cocked his head like a puppy, " For what exactly?"

Cobra stared at the boy in front of him, he admitted that murayama seemed adorable like that.

" For your help in the S.W.O.R.D agreement "

" Eh? " Murayama straightened his head back. " You made Furuya woke me just to thank me?! "

" Well than I won't thank you " Cobra could see the younger boy frowned slightly. " Because you and the other help we can uncover the secrets of the casino " Cobra shrugged and looked at the highway in front of him.

" Well, you're welcome then" Murayama nodded, he leaned back against the railing.

After a while they just looked at the empty streets, no one talk, Cobra turned to the boy beside him.

" Is that the result from fought against Kuryu?"

Murayama touched a bandage beneath his bandana.

" Just a small wound.At least they got twice as much pain from me "

Cobra placed his hand over Murayama's head, which was slightly shorter than him.

" Take care of yourself " he ruffled Murayama's hair before leaving.


End file.
